Early Morning Grocery Run
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: halldora tumblr com/post/175106508469/early-morning-grocery-run


Gladio glared at the sign above the all night market before getting out of the car. 2:30 in the damn morning and he was being sent out on a shopping run for Iris. She had woken up with an odd craving and with Ignis unable to drive the responsibility fell on big brother Gladdy to get what his little sister wanted.

This would be hilarious if he wasn't so damn exhausted.

"Gladio!" A voice called out from across the parking lot. "You got sent out too?"

Without even glancing back Gladio nodded, grabbing a basket. "Ugh yeah…I thought she would have gotten over this crap seeing as the little pod thing is about to pop out." He muttered stealing a glance at his phone and the shopping list Ignis had sent him.

"One more month and you're going to be Uncle Gladdy!" Gladio could hear the smile on his friend's face as Prompto slapped him on the back. "Can you believe it?"

Gladio scowled as he walked in the store, "No. And I definitely didn't see Iggy as the baby daddy." He waited for Prompto to catch up with him. "I thought Cindy had stopped the whole puking thing?"

Prompto laughed and smiled brightly. "Hey, she had to grow up sooner or later and they're happy so who are we to question?" Quickly grabbing a cart, Prompto chased after Gladio. "She did for a month. The Doc isn't too concerned yet, said it's normal." Prompto sighed, walking along side his friend and they went up and down the isles. "I just hope this is the worst of it." He muttered Grabbing a bag of candied bacon.

"Hopefully." Galdio continued his search for the ingredients. "Iris is on bedrest until she pops…She is not happy." He yawned, dropping a canister of fried onion crisps into his basket. "Does Cindy want sweet tea? Iris has been really jonesing for that half tea half lemonade crap. Iggy's insisting he make it but she only wants that one brand they sell in Hammerhead."

The other man shrugged, "Can't hurt." He reached for a few more things to drop into his cart "You had to at least kind of expect it with Iris though. You Amicitias run kind of large."

Galdio gave a little nod as he reached for another item on the list, "Yeah, this little girl is gonna be a tank." He muttered before groaning and dropping his head. "Fuck! You didn't hear that from me. I'm not even supposed to know but Iris let it slip last week. If she finds out I told you, I am dead!"

His friend burst out into a huge grin. "Dude that is awesome! You know Iggy's been hoping it's a girl!"

"Yeah well he's supposed to be surprised so do not tell him." Gladio growled as he turned to head down the meat section.

Prompto just smirked, "Iris want Dualhorn steak again?"

"No." He grumbled, "Behemoth mince meat pie…with marshmallow sauce." His phone beeped and Galdio glanced down at the new message with a groan. "And now more gummy bears. I'm just gonna buy her the five pound bag." He muttered, heading back to the isle.

"Awww," Prompto cooed as he followed after. "You are the best big brother! She is so lucky to have you and you are going to be the best uncle!"

Gladio fought another yawn and shook his head with a small smile. "You about done? I need to get this stuff back so Ignis can start making this garbage."

"Just need to get Cindy her cookies and cream ice-cream." Prompto felt lucky Cindy only seemed to want 'normal' things and none of the strange concoctions that Iris had Ignis making on a near daily basis. "So you ready for the big day? It's coming up quick."

"Shouldn't you be asking Iggy that?" Gladio looked over at Prompto as they headed to the freezer section. "My responsibility is to have the whisky and cigars prepped for the announcement."

"You got the good stuff right?" Finding the shelf that had Cindy's favorite brand and flavor, Prompto grabbed a container and dropped it in his cart. "Not the crappy ones Cor said your dad got when you were born."

"The good-good stuff." Gladio nodded with a soft laugh, "Now let's get going, it's to early for this kind of shit."

"Right!" Prompto quickly spun his cart around and after a running start, jumped onto the little foot rest, coasting down until he reached the check out. "You have fun helping Iggy make all that stuff!"

Gladio snorted and went to stand behind Prompto in the only open checkout lane. "No. He did this, he can make this crap for her himself." As much as it still irritated him that Ignis and his little sister had…hooked-up he could tell that it was something real. After checking out and grabbing his bags, Gladio waved goodbye to Prompto and headed for the car. Maybe after he got this back to the house he'd be able to get another two hours of sleep before he needed to get back up and head to the Citadel.


End file.
